Father Figure
by GretaPrewett
Summary: Bones has to deal with her father's trial and most of the pain she has set aside all these years. Booth s there for her, yet again. BB Comfort, after a lot of angst. Not exactly a songfic, but very close.


**AN: I heard the song again very recently and BB came to me immediately so I wanted to write something to incorporate it into. I really love the lyrics and even if I really don't like George Michael(no offense to fans) I think they're really fitting for a very angsty situation and BB comfort. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Fox does. But even if I did own Bones, I don't think I'd have George Michael in their soundtrack...sorry. LOL The song "Father Figure" belongs to George Michael and ...yeah whoever wrote it.  
**

* * *

Her father's trial had taken its toll on her, leaving her to return each evening home with a terrible headache and feelings of anguish. It didn't matter anymore whether her feelings were based in reason or not. 

Of course her team in the Jeffersonian were there to support her, whether it was at work with small gestures of friendship, or in the courtroom whenever she chose to attend with them seating around her like a protective guard of sorts.

Zack, having returned from Iraq, always hovered close beside her and even though these days he was quieter than ever before, when she did hear his voice, it was always addressed to her in a gentle tone, showing his help was there for when she needed, emotional or otherwise.

Hodgins along with Angela, even with their own problems in locating the artist's husband to get the much wanted divorce, always popped by her office. Sometimes without even a reason, Hodgins would come by with a laptop, sit on the couch and work on things he didn't need his laptop for, sprouting odd and sometimes gruesome factoids irregularly.

Angela on the other hand made sure to help Temperance resurface from the long reveries she sank into usually nowadays, or the work she buried herself under. Every night before she went home the forensic artist, passed by Brennan's office and pried her away from paperwork or photographs of the past; whichever occupied her thoughts each time. She then made her promise to go home and rest, which Temperance promised but never did. No matter that Angela always could see that the promises weren't kept, she never spoke of it.

Even Dr. Saroyan had somehow found her own way to support Brennan. Every morning the pathologist walked into the office with a cup of coffee and a new set of remains, either dug up from limbo or one of her own cases, just to keep her busy. The first morning had been slightly tense, as the two women had never been especially friendly to one another, but after a couple of weeks Temperance found herself exchanging smiles with Cam each morning partly in gratitude, but mostly she knew for the blossoming friendship between them.

All in all, the whole lab seemed to have become a sanctuary for her, with people always caring for her.

Temperance loved them for it. And hated them just as much.

She hated that they knew how vulnerable, weak she had become. How they knew that she needed them, but mostly she hated the fact that she did need them. She needed each and every one of them, not because of what they did for her, but because she had let them in her heart long ago and now their actions proved to her why.

She could live with her friends. She _wanted _them in her life. What she didn't want was for every night to come, signaling their parting and her return to her apartment where she knew the thoughts her team kept at bay mostly in the mornings, would rush back with a vengeance.

Tonight was the same way of course, she thought as she walked into her apartment, throwing her bag and coat on a chair. As she did every night for the past weeks she went to the coffee table and sat in front of it on the floor looking fixedly at the only objects in front of it.

Her mother's belt buckle, the glass dolphin her father gave her, the silver one he had left at her mother's grave…

Familiar thoughts started swirling in her head moments later. Was she wrong to love her father? Was she wrong to want him free? A man who had killed people in cold blood without regretting it apparently? He had done so to protect her, he had told her so, but was she to be happy about that?

Her thoughts turned to Booth. She would do anything to protect him, so did that mean she would do what her father had done and become a killer? She didn't bother wondering anymore why she thought of Booth as her family. She had accepted that a long time ago and allowed herself thoughts of him now more than ever before.

Wiping tears from her eyes, she wondered where he was at the moment. He had been right there with her team during the trial but his updates on the case had been the only other contact between them even if somewhat formal. Temperance had accepted the fact calmly. Whether she considered him a loved one or not, it was inevitable that sooner or later he would see the truth about her and walk away.

The truth, she thought, absently watching the objects on her table. That she was the daughter of two felons, one of whom killed people without a second's thought…a person whom Temperance loved. That was the ugly truth of it…she was a person having a killer as a father and she was equally cold inside, no matter how the past couple of weeks she appeared as a deprived child.

More tears flowed from her eyes, and the unending swirl of thoughts continued, warping her in a vacuum of pain. She had never indulged in this kind of wallowing before in her life, but this time she knew she was entitled to it.

When the latest blur of tears cleared her vision she noticed someone sitting on the couch just opposite her across the coffee table. Wearily she raised her eyes and meeting Booth's steady gaze. They stayed like that for hours maybe. Looking at each other, not speaking a word, understanding passing between them as it usually did. When she finally felt drained, of both tears and feelings she lowered her eyes to the dolphin figures again, and watched as Booth placed another one on the table.

Jasper.

If she had the strength she would have smiled, but she just looked at him again. Smiling softly he stood up and walked to her DC player, taking a disc out of his pocket and putting it inside. Taking her hand, he helped her to her feet and led her on the couch. Her throat let out a note of question, but he remained silent as he settled with his back on the armrest, and guided her to sit down and then lie back so her back was on his chest.

She tensed immediately having never allowed a man this kind of intimacy without them having an understanding first, but then she thought that if she did have an understanding with anyone right now, that would be with Booth. The first notes of a slow song filled the room, as she relaxed and his arms circled her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

_That's all I wanted Something special, something sacred  
In your eyes For just one moment  
To be bold and naked At your side  
Sometimes I think that you'll never Understand me  
Maybe this time is forever Say it can be _

_That's all you wanted Something special, someone sacred  
In your life Just for one moment  
To be warm and naked At my side_

Sometimes I think that you'll never Understand me  
But something tells me together We'd be happy

The first verses spoke of lovers, but as voices joined the main singer's for the chorus she felt Booth's arms tightening around her. Without having to say so, he knew what she needed from him right now and he gave it the only way it was safe for both of them. With a song.

_I will be your father figure  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher; teacher  
Anything you have in mind _

_I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
I will be the one who loves you  
Until the end of time_

That more than anything else made her cry, this time in relief as the song went on. He knew what she needed of him…each and every feeling she wanted from him and now was showing her that he would willingly give her whatever she asked for.

_That's all I wanted But sometimes love can be mistaken  
For a crime That's all I wanted  
Just to see my baby's Blue eyed shine  
This time I think that my lover Understands me  
If we have faith in each other Then we can be Strong._

And in that moment, Temperance started irrationally believing that everything would be fine in the end as long as she had faith in Booth and herself.

Together.

And she did.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...I for one am always up for some heavy angst...LOL Plus I love music, if not said song, so if you liked it, drop a line and I have some more ideas in mind.  
**


End file.
